Getting back what you left behind
by Elissa Mndz
Summary: Emily had a better reason to go to London.
1. Leaving DC

**This is the beginning of an idea I've had in my mind for a long time, tell me what you think and if i should continue.**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Nobody understand why she was leaving. She said that it was because she needed some time before jumping back into her in DC but they knew that was not the real reason, at least not the whole truth but nobody said a word. They thought she would tell them when she was ready. Derek was really intrigued about her reasons, he thought this had something to do with Ester and he didn't liked the man but Emily said it didn't, even though he couldn't help but to feel jealous.

They all said goodbye and hug her wishing her a good flight.  
She felt so sad about not saying why she was leaving she wanted so bad to tell them. Ever since she started feeling like the BAU was her home and the team her family she's been wanting to tell them but she knew couldn't.  
She waved goodbye and walk cross the gate thinking of doing her best to bring her family together.

 **A/N. This story will be multichapter if you guys like it.** T **his is my first Fanfic ever so if you have some suggestions or ideas please don't be shy and tell me, I would really appreciate that.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the plain Emily was thinking that it's been a while since she last visited London, she hoped she could go around without a problem.  
After a very long flight, Emily finally landed. Clyde was waiting for her, they greet each other and he helped her with her bags.  
The drive to Emily's new apartment was quiet, neither of them says anything until they were inside the flat.

"Well here we are, this is your apartment" Clyde said. Emily enter and look around,

"It's beautiful" said Emily to Clyde who was in the living room. There was another silence but there was something they had to talk about. The topic they needed to discos was important and sensitive, they couldn't let anybody listen to them.

After talking about the apartment, work schedule and when all her thing would arrive it was time for the real subject. Clyde studs up to get his briefcase, he took out a file and gave it to Emily. She took it and let out a breath before opening it. This file was part of the reason she had come all the way from Virginia and left her family; this file contained the information of someone that she had been trying to find and has been the only thought in her mind for the past 7 years.  
She started reading, there was more information that there had been before but still wasn't enough. That was her job and her only objective right now.

* * *

Some months passed since Emily left and the team still couldn't get used to working without her, Blake was great but it wasn't the same. Even as they understand that coming back to her old life after being "dead" for 7 months, trying to get everything back to normal while still feeling guilty about lying to her friend, her family wasn't easy the were sure that with a little more of time things would have gotten better, if only she had stayed longer they could've work thing together.

Meanwhile, all across the ocean, Emily worked like crazy. Being in charge of a lot of people, operations, politics while working with Clyde on their secret operation was going to kill her, but she was determined to end with one of her biggest secrets (one that she really want to hide anymore) and finally get back what she left behind or more like getting back what was taken from her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two years since Emily left and the team was better, they spoke with her constantly.

One morning a case was delivered to them: a girl age 16 had been kidnapped in Brooklyn, New York and her aunt with who she lived with had been killed. The team quickly talk about it and since they knew that the first 24 hours were the most important they didn't waste any time and went there.

When they went to New York Hotch sent Morgan and JJ to the victim's house. There they found photos of the girl and her aunt but nothing on her parents which was odd.

As the investigation kept going the team couldn't find much about the girl's family. This was making this case extremely difficult; not even Garcia could find anything.

"There's nothing to help us solve this!" Said Derek frustrated.

"I know, we need to see this from a different angle. Dave, what do you think?" Said Hotch and then turned to see if Dave had anything to add up. Rossi was lost in thoughts and didn't react to Hotch's voice.

"Rossi, are still with us?" Said JJ a little louder. Then Rossi snapped out and looked at them.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you had any new ideas as to how to solve this because so far we don't have anything useful" responded Morgan.

"It's just that I can't help thinking how this case, the life of the aunt and the girl is so similar to that case we had a while back with the dad and daughter that were on witness protection program" Rossi responded. Morgan thought about what Rossi just said and couldn't agree more that was the key the needed to finally start finding answers. Everything they knew about the aunt and her niece was a cover, now they just needed to find someone who knew their real life.

* * *

Emily was sitting in her office working on some paperwork when a 'ding' from her computer distracted her. Looking at the alert on her screen she couldn't believe what she saw, one of the searches she had programmed had come up with something, they finally had a lead and it was going to send her to the place she had least imagined; home.


End file.
